Attention!
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Because Harem!Doppo sounds legyt ( ʖ ) Warning. Yaoi/BL! DLDR! / Mature contents occasionally appears soon so beware. / Gegara parfum dari penjual misterius kala itu, Doppo Kannonzaka merasakan kalau hidupnya perlahan berubah. Apalagi, sepertinya orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai bertingkah aneh padanya. Ada apa ini?
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION!**

.

.

.

Di tengah banyaknya orang berlalu lalang, dengan tujuan yang berbeda dan maksud beraneka ragam sudah pastinya.

Keramaian di lautan manusia yang berjalan menapakkan sepatu di aspal pun tersamarkan, dikarenakan banyaknya suara akan kendaraan maupun orang berbicara dengan rekannya.

"Lelah... Aku ingin cepat tidur..."

Keluhan itu terdengar lirih sambil berjalan membayangkan kasur idaman yang ada di apartemen miliknya dan rekannya.

Banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia lakukan dan salah satunya adalah liburan.

Sudah cukup dengan banyak masalah dalam hidupnya, dia hampir tak bisa tahan lagi.

 _Bagaimana kalau dia bunuh diri saja—_

"Hei, Anda yang disana."

 _Hm?_

Yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh. Mata berkantung itu pun melihat ada seorang pria berjubah duduk dengan meja di hadapannya.

Beberapa benda perhiasan diperlihatkan seperti aksesoris dan macam-macam lainnya.

"Maukah Anda melihat-lihat sesaat?"

Entah kenapa pria itu menatap heran sesaat sebelum melangkahkan kaki mendekat. Antara hatinya berbicara untuk mendekat, atau karena penasaran ingin tahu barang apa saja yang dijual.

Tidak salah untuk lihat-lihat, bukan? Kalau tak ada barang yang bagus, maka ia bisa pergi.

Namun matanya melihat satu barang yang aneh.

Diambilnya sebuah botol parfum yang terlihat aneh.

Warnanya kemerahan dan ada bentuk kepala ular yang melilit di leher botolnya, batu yang berupa sepasang berlian itu seakan menatapnya tajam.

 _Kok ngeri ya._

"Ah, mata Anda sangat jeli. Itu adalah botol parfum keberuntungan. Siapapun yang memilikinya akan mendapatkan keberuntungan dan hoki." Penjual itu mengatakannya dengan riang.

Doppo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan menatap terus botol tersebut. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mempengaruhinya untuk membeli.

"Saya kasih gratis. Karena Anda pelanggan yang beruntung!"

Aneh.

Tapi, pada akhirnya ia pun membelinya.

Dia berpikir sejenak sebelum berjalan beberapa langkah.

"Hei, apakah aku bisa isi—"

Dan saat menoleh, dia tak percaya.

"—ulang..."

Jejak maupun keberadaan orang tadi sudah tak ada lagi di pandangan. Barang yang lainnya pun tak ada lagi. Doppo terdiam, makin terheran.

"Kemana dia pergi? Padahal kan tadi disini...?"

Batinnya bergelut, dan mencoba untuk tenang. Dan dengan terpaksa, dia membawa pulang botol tersebut.

Dia pun tak menyadarinya.

Kalau ada kejadian yang akan menimpanya—perlahan berdatangan pada sang pria ketika lengah.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 _ **HEHE.**_

 _ **Doppo diharemin to be soon.**_

 _ **Ya begitulah lol maaf ya saya jadi anu sama fandom ini. Makasih sudah nyeburin saya, guys.**_

 _ **Nantikan fic ini walau lama ya! Saya akan pub fic ini di ffn kalau sudah kelar dan tamat di lapak sebelah. Semoga bisa cepat update karena kuliah qwq**_

 _ **Adios!**_

 _ **Regards,**_  
 _ **Shinju**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku pulang."

Pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup lagi setelah Doppo masuk ke dalam. Hifumi yang sedang memasak di dapur pun segera menyambut kawannya itu seperti biasa dengan sahutan riang.

"Selamat datang kembali, Doppocchi!~"

Segera Doppo membuka sepatu dan meletakkan tasnya sebelum menuju ruang tengah untuk duduk sejenak. Ia menempatkan dirinya di sofa dan berbaring dengan lemas. Capek sekali hari ini.

Hifumi keluar dari dapur setelah melepas celemek dan memberikannya secangkir kopi di meja. Ia masih berpakaian santai karena belum jam kerjanya untuk ke klub.

"Bagaimana pekerjaannya? Lancar?"

Doppo duduk dengan benar dan mengambil kopinya, "Aku capek sekali... Ingin cuti tapi nanti uang gaji dipotong." Lalu ia menyeruputnya pelan, menghela napas panjang.

Hifumi menepuk punggungnya sambil duduk di sebelahnya, tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi uang bukanlah perkara besar, jadi sesekali andalkan aku saja dan istirahat kalau mau."

"Hifumi..."

Doppo tahu kalau dia akan bicara begitu. Mereka berdua membayar tagihan dengan dibagi dua agar adil dan bisa menyisakan sisa yang cukup untuk keseharian. Dua pekerjaan yang dilakukan juga memang menjadi jalannya agar mereka bisa bertahan hidup.

Hifumi tersenyum ceria, menenangkannya dengan tepukan di pundak.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Doppocchi. Kita sudah saling kenal, bagaimana sih kau ini."

"Tapi aku tak mungkin bergantung denganmu terus. Kita tetap membagi tagihan seperti biasa, itu sudah ketentuan."

Karena tahu kalau Doppo akan berkata begitu juga maka Hifumi hanya menurut saja.

Sama-sama paham dan saling mengerti adalah kunci dari pertemanan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu. Kau mandilah, air hangat sudah kusediakan tadi."

Doppo mengangguk, membiarkan Hifumi pergi ke kamar untuk bersiap dengan pakaian kerja. Ia menyeruput hingga habis kopi tadi dan mencuci gelas di wastafel dapur, sebelum pergi mandi.

Bagi Doppo Kannonzaka, mandi setelah pulang dari jam kerja yang padat adalah surga. Dirinya sangat lelah dan butuh ketenangan yang cukup agar bisa melewati hari tanpa stress.

Menjadi anjing perusahaan memang melelahkan.

Setelah merasa cukup waktu mandinya, Doppo segera bergegas ke kamar dan berganti pakaian yang santai.

Ia keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan mendapati Hifumi dengan pakaian kerjanya dan jas.

"Nanti kunci pintunya seperti biasa kalau mau tidur, ya. Aku bawa kunci cadangan." sahut Hifumi sambil memakai jasnya, disambut anggukan yang bersangkutan.

Setelah itu ia mengantar Hifumi sampai depan sebelum mengunci pintu depan apartemen, dan memeriksa pekerjaannya di laptop dan email penting.

Namun saat memeriksa, ada notifikasi dari e-mail administrator perusahaan. Dikatakan bahwa kantornya akan libur selama 3 hari dikarenakan akan ada rapat konferensi yang sangat penting di gedung tersebut, mengakibatkan bertabrakan jadwal konferensi dan jam kerja karyawan kantor.

Alasan mereka diliburkan karena takut mengganggu lalu lalang berlangsungnya staff khusus konferensi dan pekerjaan para karyawan, jadi lebih baik diberi libur dan bekerja dari rumah.

Doppo tertegun. Hal baik apa yang ia lakukan sampai dapat libur yang banyak seperti ini?

Selama ia bekerja, tak pernah ia mendapatkan cuti yang layak. Dan sekarang kantornya meliburkan dengan alasan konferensi?

Tapi Doppo tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal. Setelah makan dan sikat gigi, Doppo segera menuju ke alam mimpi.

Keesokkan paginya, ia bangun dan mandi seperti biasa. Dia mengenakan pakaian semiformal yang seperti biasanya tapi lebih santai. Saat masih bercermin, Doppo menyadari botol parfum yang kemarin ia beli.

Doppo mengambil botol aneh tersebut, sebelum membuka tutupnya karena penasaran. Ternyata baunya sangatlah tajam dan pedas, membuat Doppo menahan batuk. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, bau tersebut berubah menjadi wangi lembut dan floral yang kental akan rempah.

Doppo bepikir sejenak sambil terbatuk. Meski pun ia tak tahu banyak soal wewangian, baru kali ini tahu kalau ada campuran wangi yang seunik ini.

Tapi karena itu tak masalah untuknya, akhirnya ia semprotkan saja beberapa kali di seluruh badan.

"Doppocchi, aku pulang!~"

"Ah. Hifumi."

Karena Doppo kaget dan tergesa-gesa, tanpa pikir panjang pun ia mengantongi botol kecil yang telah tertutup tersebut ke dalam kantong celana sebelum keluar dari kamar tidur.

Ia menyambut Hifumi yang baru sampai dan tengah membuka sepatu.

"Selamat datang kembali, aku baru saja akan memasakkan sarapan."

"Lho, kau tidak pergi kerja?" tanya sang pria bermata madu dengan bingung, mendongak dan melepaskan jasnya.

Doppo berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah sambil menjawab, "Perusahaan sedang sibuk tentang konferensi jadi kami diliburkan. Aneh sekali, bukan?"

"Ya, aneh sekali..." Hifumi menggumam pelan.

Pria bermanik mint yang memasukki dapur pun mulai mengambil bahan dan panci masak, tak sadar kalau sang kawan hanya diam menatapnya saja dari jauh.

"Tapi ini kesempatan langka, jadi akan kumanfaatkan sebaik mungkin." ujar Doppo dengan nada sedikit senang, bisa bersantai walau hanya beberapa hari dan mengerjakan pekerjaan dari rumah saja.

"Oh iya, aku sudah siapkan air hangatnya, jadi mandilah—"

Dalam sekejap, Doppo merasakan kalau beban di belakangnya mulai berat. Saat ia mencoba menoleh, dua lengan memeluk pinggangnya dengan protektif.

Hawa keberadaan orang tersebut secara tiba-tiba membuatnya sesaat berhenti bernafas. Untung saja ia tak memegang benda apa pun saat sampai di depan kabinet dapur.

Doppo menoleh, dan mengetahui bahwa yang melakukannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hifumi.

"H-Hifumi? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Doppo mencoba menghadap padanya, memandang dengan penuh keheranan.

"Yang kulakukan? Tentu saja memelukmu."

Baru Doppo sadari, ia melihat kalau Hifumi mulai terlihat sedikit aneh.

"Jangan mengerjakan tugasmu, Doppocchi. Aku tidak suka."

"M-Mengapa tidak...?"

"Tidak suka ya artinya tidak suka." ulangnya dengan tegas.

Oke, coret itu. Dia sudah mulai terlihat **sangat** aneh!

Doppo mencoba melepaskan lengan yang memeluk tubuhnya, dalam hati sedikit bingung mengapa kawannya ini menjadi seperti orang lain.

"B-Baiklah, aku takkan mengerjakannya... Jadi tolong lepaskan aku—"

"Tidak akan."

"E-Eh?"

Raut wajahnya menandakan kalau dirinya sangatlah serius dan menatapnya intens, bagaikan memerintah dengan aura yang tak pernah sang pria bermata mint tersebut rasakan. Doppo sudah mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun, tapi tak pernah, sekali pun, ia melihat sikap seperti ini sebelumnya di dalam diri seorang Hifumi Izanami.

Dan sekarang, ia menahan diri untuk tidak gemetar.

"Tiap kali aku melihatmu bekerja sampai larut meski sudah di rumah, aku ingin sekali menggotongmu dan membuatmu tidur denganku."

Doppo mencoba mendorongnya sambil terkejut. "Hah?!—Berhenti bercandanya, Hifumi. Itu tidak lucu!"

"Aku serius, Doppocchi. Seandainya kau tahu, aku sudah lama suka padamu."

Mata Doppo memebelalak, kaget dan terheran.

Sahabatnya ini suka padanya? Tidak mungkin!

"Kau pasti mabuk. Ayo lepaskan aku!"

Doppo mencoba mendorongnya lagi namun makin didempet, tertahan oleh kungkungan Hifumi.

"Hifumi! Hentikan, tolong."

Pria berkemeja hitam tersebut menatapnya dengan intens. Kedua kakinya menhalangi milik Doppo dan menyempitkan gerakannya.

"Aku ingin kau hanya fokus pada diriku saja."

Bagaimana bisa Hifumi mengatakan ini tanpa dengan jas kerja?! Dia bukanlah pelanggan wanitanya!

Tangannya merangkul di pinggang, sementara satu tangannya lagi memegang belakang kepala Doppo agar tidak menjauh.

"Tung—Mmph!"

Bibirnya dilahap dengan ahlinya oleh sang rekan satu apartemen, membuat Doppo terbelalak kaget. Saat berciuman, tangan sang korban mencoba mendorong hingga memukul pelan dadanya, namun itu tidak berguna. Gigi putih Hifumi menggigit pelan bibir bawah lawan mainnya, menghasilkan desahan tak terduga.

"Nh—"

Matanya berkilat sebelum menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut manis tersebut, menyambung dengan permainan lidah yang cukup membuat Doppo hampir kehabisan oksigen. Rasa _champagne_ dan mint menjadi satu di indera pengecapan, serta lidah yang bergerumul mencoba memberikan perlawanan.

"Hifumi—Nh!.. Ahh...~"

"Mng... Hnn..."

Doppo terengah-engah, mukanya merah dan saliva terhubung di mulut mereka berdua. Hawa sekitar menjadi lebih hangat daripada yang ia kira.

Hifumi menatapnya dengan intens dan mengelus pipinya lembut. "Aku mau dirimu, Doppo..."

Ini tidak benar, sungguh tidak benar. Ada apa dengan rekannya ini?!

Doppo melepaskan diri dari rangkulannya dan mendorongnya agar menjauh. "Kau mabuk! Sadarlah!"

"Aku tidak mabuk! Aku ingin dirimu, Doppo!"

Hifumi berlari kecil menghampirinya sebelum tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

Doppo terengah pelan saat Hifumi tak sengaja menabrakkan kepalanya di tembok tempatnya bersender.

"Hifumi..? Oi, Hifumi." Ia berjongkok dan mencoba menaruhnya di sofa, lalu ia biarkan tidur di sofa sambil panik.

"Dia tak sadarkan diri... Bagaimana ini?!"

Karena kalap, ia bertindak dengan pikirannya yang langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

Doppo mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menepuknya diatas telapak tangan kiri.

"Ah! _Sensei_! Mungkin dia bisa membantuku agar Hifumi kembali normal!"

Pasti dokter tersebut punya obat dan memberikan solusi pada Doppo agar Hifumi bisa sadar dari mabuknya.

Tanpa waktu lama, ia langsung bergegas menuju tempat praktek rekan senior trio bertarung mereka.

Tapi satu hal yang seorang Doppo Kannonzaka tak tahu menahu dengan pasti, bahwasanya—

Mungkin ini adalah awal dari bencana yang baru saja ia akan alami.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 ** _So... yeah._**

 ** _Halo, semuanya. Lama tak bersua. ^^"_**

 ** _As your wishes and demands, here you are. I will continue the fanfic~_**

 ** _Sori ya sampai kagak update samsek. Waktu itu lagi mepet banget sama RL jadi ga bisa kerjain ini fic dengan benar. Salah satu faktornya itu dan juga writer block so forgive me :")))_**

 ** _Untuk fanfiction ini, saya akan coba end sampai selesai dengan berbagai target yang berurutan. Originally, sampenya cuma di fp trio tapi karena dthp trio dan bat trio muncul maka mungkin saya akan tambahkan, jika mungkin, ke dalam daftar pengharem anak kita yang imut ini._**

 ** _Saya sudah buat masterlistnya jadi tunggu saja siapa yang appear di chapter selanjutnya. Bisa urut atau acak, tergantung jalan dan outlinenya karena plotnya aja saya pening sendiri. Maafkan saya yang jadi author tak bertanggung jawab :"))_**

 ** _Segitu aja curhatan saya yang ngenes ini, semoga kalian santuy menunggu dan menanti asoopan yang saya berikan sampai cerita ini selesai. Jangan lupa sumbangan review dan favenya ya~ Itu sebagai bonus dan hiburan saya untuk motivasi menulis lagi, karena ada niatan membuat novel asli di RL._**

 ** _See you at next chapter! Bye~~~_**

 ** _Regards,_**

 ** _Author_**


End file.
